


a little bit of getting ready

by fthh



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fthh/pseuds/fthh
Summary: The utter homoeroticism of having your girlfriend do your makeup.
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Mercedes von Martritz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	a little bit of getting ready

**Author's Note:**

> written at like 1:30 in the morning, so... unbeta'd.

Ingrid is silent in the toilet, which isn’t really out of the ordinary, but they have to leave in thirty minutes, so.

There’s a small “ow,” coming out of there, then, which makes Mercedes look up from the vanity.

“Ingrid? Is everything okay?”

The door creaks open, and Ingrid peeks out of the small crack. She has a watery eye, and she’s pouting. Mercedes walks up to her.

“Poked myself with mascara.”

“I can see that.” Mercedes kisses the pout off of her lips. “Is there any reason why you’re suddenly interested in makeup? Last I recall, Annie and I had to hold you down to get you to put on some blush…”

Ingrid sighs, frustrated. “My dad may have said something about being a presentable woman. He seems intent on marrying me off, never mind that I have an amazing girlfriend right here.”

She takes Mercedes’s’ hand in hers, who in turn caresses her cheek gently. Ingrid’s father hadn’t taken their dating news very well. He’s civil about everything — he’s invited Mercedes tonight — but he keeps referring to her as Ingrid’s friend or roommate.

“Come here.” Mercedes leads her girlfriend to the vanity, and contemplates between her lipstick collection before settling on one to put on her girlfriend.

They maintain a respectable distance, of course. Mercedes is doing Ingrid’s lipstick — arguably the most important part — and it won’t do to ruin her makeup just because they can’t keep to themselves just for one night. It’s such an important event in her hometown: her father’s fiftieth birthday is a once-in-a-lifetime thing.

But Mercedes is paying so much attention to her lips that she can’t help but do the same.

“If you… look at me like that… we won’t make it out of this room,” Ingrid mumbles, trying to move her lips as little as possible so as not to disturb her girlfriend’s handiwork.

“Darling,” Mercedes says playfully, sliding a thumb just under Ingrid’s bottom lip to erase a small mistake there, “if you behave, later tonight I’ll make sure you won’t be able to leave the bed for a week.”

Ingrid visibly gulps. How could Mercedes say something like that like it’s nothing? Her face is heating up, and if she looks in the mirror her whole face is redder than the blush she put on earlier.

“Do we have a deal?” Mercedes asks cheerily after a few beats of silence. She seems to enjoy flustering her girlfriend, judging by the smug smile Ingrid so desperately wants to kiss off of her.

“Y-yes.” Ingrid sits up straight and watches herself in the mirror. She is going to get absolutely  _ railed _ later.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe someday soon i'll put my drabbles and writing exercises involving my fe3h ships into a collection since my brain wanna act up after midnight lol


End file.
